Blood is Thick, Revenge is Sweet
by RavenOfFrost
Summary: After Freddy was finally destroyed, Katherine begins to have eerie dreams and finds unnerving messages in the real world, causing her to fear that her monster of a father is not dead, and discovers that he isn't and someone new is hunting her for revenge.
1. Prologue

**No one belongs to me besides the unfamiliar.**

* * *

It was Saturday in the afternoon, which meant that it was a day to get off early from work, which meant that there was time to take a nap as the wife was out doing whatever the hell wives do. Run errands or something. There was a catch though: His daughter hardly got to see him.

"Daddy," a little voice of a young child called as she walked in the small living room.

Her father was laying the couch with legs crossed, arm under head with the other draped over his stomach, and his brown fedora over his eyes.

"Daddy?" She said again as she approached him.

"What?" He asked, sounding a little irritated.

She looked at him with large, uncertain, brown eyes. "I was wondering you-"

"Whatever it is, Katherine, it's a 'no'."

The little girl hung her head, then smiled as a small idea came to her mind, walked over to him, and climbed on him, causing him to raise his hand to his hat and push the visor up, revealing annoyed green eyes. The child then laid on him and hugged him as she closed her eyes. "I love you, Daddy."

The father lightened up with a small smile, wrapping his arm around her. "I love you, too, Kat." Then lowered the hat back over his eyes and the two quickly fell asleep.

* * *

Katherine's eyes snapped open at the little memory.

Once in a while her father would pop into her mind. It was a year since her father, the infamous Freddy Krueger, was destroyed by her hand. She knew that he was a horrible person, but couldn't help, but feel sorry for the guy. He was so called "the bastard child of a hundred manics" and had a foster father who was a bad man. She didn't know if her father was born the way he was, or if life was just being cruel to him. She faintly remembered her father never laying a hand on her, but one time and she never made him angry again. She loved her dad when she was younger, but after what happened to her mother, she feared him.

The young woman rolled over in bed, trying to shake the thought out. He was dead and he was never, ever coming back. Closing her eyes once more to darkness, she allowed sleep to enter her head, until she a loud, bloodcurdling scream rang in her ears, causing her jump and her eyes flew open with blood running cold. _What the hell was that?_ She thought, trying to calm her breath. It sounded like a man or something. _He's dead, Kat_, she assured herself, slowly closing her eyes. _It was a slip-second dream. _For the rest of the night, there was no issues, but, however, the morning was different.

Katherine woke up like any other morning and headed to her bathroom with lazy eyes. She turned on the light and immediately she was woken up to a message on the mirror written in blood:

_Revenge is mine!_

No.

No. He was dead!

She destroyed him!

Katherine just stared at the words as horror, confusion, and fear was twisting through her. It was impossible that he was still around!


	2. Chapter 1

Upon arriving the rehab center that day, Katherine immediately made her way to the Doc's room trying to stay calm. Krueger was dead! How could he return? Not only that, how could he write on her mirror in the real world? She knew that this was the real world, because there was nothing out of the ordinary about it and whipping the blood off he mirror was certainly real, but not before taking a picture of it. The Doc had to have an explanation about this. He had to!

"Doc!" The woman called as she entered in the man's office, holding the camera in her left hand, finding him sitting in his chair.

"Maggie," he stated with wonder, calling her the name that everyone else knew her by. "What going-"

"Krueger's back," she announced, walking up to him, looking him dead in the eyes.

The dream doctor just looked at her with confusion as if he didn't hear her. "What?"

She heavily sighed with annoyance and said slower, "Freddy Krueger is back."

The man slowly stood up, shaking his head. "No. No that's impossible."

She pulled up the last photo on her camera and handed it to him. "Tell me what that is," she hissed, walking away.

"Is that… Blood?" He slowly asked, looking at her with fear.

"Yes," she said, turning around to face him. "There was no sign of entry way into my house and you what else?" She asked as she stormed up to him as he was still looking at the photo. "I had a very short dream where I heard a man screaming and that woke me the hell up." The memory of the horrible scream sent chills down her spine.

The dream doctor looked at her with wonder. "Did it sound like him?"

Katherine thought about it.

She never heard her father scream like that before if it was him. She couldn't tell if it was out of anger or pain or both. It was just a horrible sound. She looked at him with confusion. "I don't know."

The Doc handed her back her camera, placed his hands on her shoulders and locked eyes with her. "Listen," he began softly. "I don't want you to mention this to anyone. Not after what happened last year. I'll do some research and whatnot and I need _you _to stay calm and not worry if it's Krueger or not. You understand?"

The young woman took a deep breath as she nodded her head, gently closing her eyes, trying to calm herself. Then opened them again. "Yeah."

He older man cautiously removed his hands and began to walk back to his desk.

"Thanks, Doc," she said as she began to walk out of his office.

He kindly smiled. "My pleasure."

Then she opened the door and left, closing it behind her. Katherine knew that there was no one to tell this to since Stacy, the only surviver of the four kids that went with her a year ago, and moved on with her life, but does come back once in awhile to get guidance by choice. The doctor wasn't surprised that the girl survived because she was tough and was not going down without a fight.

The doctor shoved the memory from last night and the message on the mirror and returned to work with a clear head as she would talk to students and help them through their troubles. The slowly crawled by and when the sun began to set, the woman said good-night to her students, the Doc, and a few others before heading home, wondering what she was going to run into tonight if anything that all.

* * *

At ten at night, Katherine was ready for bed, but instead dressed in jeans, a t-shirt, regular shoes with a kitchen knife in her hand just in case. She climbed in bed, rolled on her stomach with the knife loosely in her hand hanging off the edge, so she won't hurt herself during the night or nightmare. Then a moment later, she drifted off into a deep sleep.

Her brown eyes snapped open to a very familiar boiler room that made her heart pound in her chest. "No," she whispered with horror as she began to look around her surroundings with terror. "No, no, no! He's dead," she whispered through clenched teeth, trying to make sense of everything. How was this happening? She kept glancing around, gripping the knife tight, expecting to find him in the shadows.

Then the sound of a slow screeching entered her ears, making her blood run cold.

"Dammit," she hissed. "Dammit, dammit." All she wanted to do was get out of this enclosed area, so she ran for it. Pushing chains dangling from ceiling as her feet slammed against the metal grated flooring. Then there was a metal door in her view and kicked up the speed. She pushed the heavy door open and found herself hitting a railing. She quickly closed the door as fast as possible, even though she knew that he could just show up anywhere he wanted to. When the door closed, she looked around found herself in a maze of metal staircases of a factory. Taking a deep breath, she quietly muttered, "Unbelievable." Then began to walk down the nearest steps, expecting something to happen, but it never did. She looked down to find a large area of grated flooring and walked down to it and just walked, looking around. She didn't know to call out or stay silent.

A eerie chuckle came from behind that made her stop dead in her tracks, still clenching on the knife.

"Well, look who comes back," a low voice spoke.

Katherine slowly turned around to find Krueger, just standing, slowly tapping his index claw on his leg, staring at her with an uneasy smirk. "Freddy," she whispered with horror and fear as her blood ran cold.

"My little girl," he said a little louder with a smile. "What brings you here?" He took his time walking up to her.

The woman refused to show fear and just locked eyes with him. "I should be asking you the same thing. How the hell are you back?"

"Back?" He laughed, amused, as he stopped in front of her. "I'm not back. I'm just here. I can't do anything, but stay here!" There was a short glint of anger in his eyes, until he noticed the knife in her hand and a grin slowly grew on his burnt face. "Don't tell me," he quietly said as he looked back in her own eyes. "You actually came here to talk about killing."

Katherine was confused, then looked down at the knife, lightly shook her head, then looked back at him as she crossed her arms. "Actually, this was just in case you tried to kill me. So, back to business. You want revenge?"

He slightly arched an eye. "What?"

"You _wrote_ on my mirror with _blood, _saying that revenge is yours," she answered, not taking her gaze from him. Was he playing dumb with her?

Freddy slowly frowned as puzzlement was on his face. "I didn't write that," he slowly replied.

The woman gave a single, "Ha!"

The burnt man still looked at her the same way.

Her arms slowly lowered to her sides as she just looked at him with uneasiness and lowly asked, "You're serious, aren't you?"

The killer slowly nodded his head.

Katherine then turned her back to him with a hand on her head, trying to think things through, then quickly turned to face him with wide eyes. "Then who was in the boiler room?"

Her father shrugged. "No one." He then thought about it, and looked at her with wonder. "Did you come from up there?" He pointed to the door above them where she came out of.

The woman nodded.

"That's not the boiler room," he slowly told her. "That just a room."

"No," she said quickly. "There was scraping. Like the sound of your claws." She began to get desperate. This didn't make any sense. Not at all!

He now looked at her like she was losing her mind. "Kat, no one is in there. I was here the whole time, then you showed up."

Her heart began to slam against her chest. "Then who wrote on my bathroom mirror in _blood_?" 

He slightly tilted his head. "You sure you didn't make it up?" He then chuckled with humor. "I think the stuff from last year is getting to your head."

"I took a picture of it! I cleaned it off!" She shouted, now beginning to freak out. This didn't make sense. If it wasn't her father, then who was it? There was no making heads or tails out of this! "It said 'Revenge is mine'! I remember it clear as day!" She dropped the knife, clenching her dark hair, trying to wonder if she was losing her mind or not. No. She showed it to Doc. That was for certain.

"Kat, Kat," Freddy said soothingly, placing a hand on her shoulder, then walked in front of her, making slowly release her hair. "Listen to me," he said gently, looking her in the eyes and for once she actually saw a lightness that she hasn't seen for years. "I want you to relax. I want you to back to your own world and just relax." He then smirked. "Think about it: Does anyone actually want revenge on you besides me? Like really?" He looked at her with matter-of-fact.

"And you have your chance to kill me," she pointed out, hoping that he wasn't.

He raised his gloved hand and slowly wagged his claw with a small smile. "Wrong. I can't. It's a long story." He then stepped back with a smirk. "Honestly? You're not even supposed to be here."

* * *

Katherine woke up with a start and sure enough, to her own room and the knife was on the floor. Too tired to get dressed, she just rolled over, remembering her father's words. Even he didn't know what she was talking about, but how did she even find him? She then remember the horrible scream from the other night. If she was going see him again, that was going to be the first thing that she would ask about.


	3. Chapter 2

All day Katherine's head was swimming in thoughts. If Freddy wasn't behind the message and the scrapping of metal in the boiler room and whatnot- Hell, he even told her that she wasn't supposed to be there- then, who was in her dreams? Her father even told her that he was just stayed there, but she didn't know the full story if there was one. Whatever was going on, she didn't trust him. It was suicide to trust a man like Krueger. There was nothing trusting about him, even though that he didn't truly try to kill her. That was something that never left her mind how he seemed like he didn't put in the effort in trying to kill her.

"Maggie," a deep voice said.

Her head shot up from its daydreams from her desk. "Hm? What?" When she noticed the Doc, she relaxed to a small smile. "Oh, hi."

"You alright? Did you find anything?" There was concern in his voice and dark eyes.

She heavily sighed as she looked down at her desk with her eyes. She might as well tell him, but not all of it. "It's not Krueger. At least… I don't think it is," she added quietly, looking away in doubt.

"It's not Krueger?" Doc repeated with puzzlement, crossing his arms. "Then who is it?"

The doctor shrugged. "I don't know." She looked up at him. "I really don't."

He then chuckled and waved it off. "Ah, I wouldn't worry about it. It was only one night, right?"

Katherine gave a short smirk as she slowly looked down with her eyes. "Yeah. One night…"

"Well, see you, Maggie." He then began to walk away back to his office.

"Bye," she muttered, still thinking about what her father said when he would check things out. Funny. It actually sounded like he was caring about her. She smirked and lightly shook her head. No, that was impossible. There was nothing caring in the damned heart of his. Even though that she did remember having good times with him as a kid, but that was before he killed her mother. That was before everything was destroyed. Now she was a traitor to him and she loathed him so it was a mutual feeling.

* * *

When Katherine got home at usual time, she found the camera sitting on the kitchen counter where she left it, picked it up, turned it on, and found the photo of the gory message to zoom in on it, trying to find any hint of a clue, but of course, there was nothing. The young woman turned off the camera and headed for the bathroom and looked into the mirror, placing the bloody words on the glass, but quickly was replaced by the reality of her own reflection. She hardly remember what her mother looked like and something told her that she looked more like her. "Things were going just fine before you showed up," she muttered, referring to the message.

With a heavy sigh, she turned off the light and walked out of the bathroom, to her room and just read, trying to get her mind off things. When ten came around, she got dressed for the night and climbed in bed, hoping that nothing will happen in her dreams or finding a little surprise for her in the morning. She had enough of this crap and was done with it. Hell, she was done with it a year ago! Hoping that she was going to get some sleep, she laid her head on the pillow and closed her eyes, waiting for sleep for take her.

The sound of a screeching enter her head, making her distort her face with discomfort, then opened her eyes to find herself in the factory. Then the screeching stopped, followed by an amused chuckle.

Her brown eyes narrowed with annoyance. "Must you do that?" She asked as she stood up to her feet.

"It's my job," a low voice answered, then became dry as he added, "or used to be."

"Funny," she said with a sarcastic smile as she turned to face her father. "Very funny." She then became serious. "So what did you find out?"

Freddy lightly shook his head with a small shrug. "Nothing. There is no sign of anyone. Besides you." He then slightly tilted his head at with concern. "Are you sure you-"

"Yes, I'm sure!" She shouted.

He looked at her, unamused. "You don't have to get all weird about it." He then muttered, "Kids these days."

"I'm sorry," she sighed, appologetically.

Wait.

Did she just apologize to a _child murderer_?

Even Freddy Krueger looked taken aback.

She shook her head and waved her hands, regretting her words. "Forget I said that. What I meant was," she looked at him with seriousness, "'I'm not going crazy'," she emphasized to get to her point. A thought then reentered her mind as she looked at the burnt man in wonder. "Was there a bloodcurdling scream about two nights ago?"

He arched an eye as he crossed his arms. "No…?" He then chuckled with dark humor. "Unless if you're thinking back to the kids a year-"

"Freddy!" She shouted, trying to get him back to the real problem. The last thing she wanted was to be reminded about her friends being killed, let alone the others before them.

"You're no fun," he muttered, looking away with his eyes like a disappointed child.

Her father wasn't always an easy man to get through to and always managed to find humor out of the oddest and darkest things. "I need you to think. I heard a-"

He looked back at her with his arms falling to his sides. "There was no scream. Nothing. At all. Dead silence. You could even hear a pin drop." A twisted grin grew on his face as if a memory returned to him. "That deaf friend of yours was real fun to mess with."

Katherine curled her lip in anger, knowing that he was talking about Carlos, one of the boys she was helping a year ago, but was ultimately killed by yours truly. "Back to the task at hand, Krueger," she growled, glaring daggers at him.

Freddy sighed, looking at her in a worn-out way. "Look, Kat." He approached her. "How about _I _get _you _if I find anything to help your… Search?"

She crossed her arms, looking at him with slyness. "And how you going to do that, _ex_-dream demon?"

He chuckled as he spread hims, walking backwards. "You came here twice, didn't you?"

The young woman's arms fell as she looked at her father with confusion.

"I'm sure we'll figure _something _out." He turned on his heels and began to walk away.

"Freddy!" She shouted after him, but he just raised his claw hand and she knew that he was smiling. She crossed her arms and gently shook her head. And that guy was her father. Yep. Lucky her.


	4. Chapter 3

Katherine woke up at the usual time, forcing herself to get up and start another day at work. She wanted answers, but when she stood up, something was off. Something didn't seem right. Narrowing her brown eyes with suspicion, she slowly got up from bed and began to cautiously snoop around the apartment as if something was going to jump out at her. When she went to the bedroom and turned on the lights, there was another message written in blood:

_He took my child, now I'm going to take his._

The young woman lurched back with horror. "No," she whispered in terror. She then ran out of the bathroom and to her room, trying to stay calm. This was a dream. This had to be a dream. She placed her fingers on her temples as she began to pace, trying to think steady. "Stay calm," she told herself. "Stay calm. You will get through this. You will get through-"

There was the sound of a mocking knock on her bedroom door that was wide open and her back was to it.

Her heart began to slam against her chest as she was paralyzed in fear with her blood running cold, listening intently.

When she heard nothing else, she slowly turned around as she lowering her hands, and sure enough, there was a man dressed in dark clothes and a black jacket with blazing, maddened blue eyes with brown hair in his eyes. His hands were cut and bloody.

"I finally found you," he growled. "The daughter of the fucker that killed my son!" He shouted with hate.

Katherine tried to stay calm. "Who are you and how did you find me?"

A crazy smile grew on his face. "I've only known about you for the past six months. Rumors were spread that Krueger had a kid. He murdered my son two years ago. Now I hear that he's dead and you," he chuckled maddeningly. "You, the daughter of the killer, must die. I spent the last two years trying to go into dreams to find him, but now I found you. I perfect bargain. An eye for an eye and all that." He slowly stepped forward as he pulled back his jacket, revealing a knife at his hip in a scabbard.

She slowly shook her head, trying to step away from the madman, hitting the wall. "Listen. This is irrational. You can't just-"

He then grinned maddeningly as he tilted his head to the side. "Did I mention that you are still asleep?"

The woman's eyes snapped open. "Huh?"

"Just like how he killed my son: In his sleep." The madman's face grew dark and twisted as he pulled out the large knife and ran towards her.

Katherine was about to dodge, until a hand grabbed her by the collar of the shirt, and forcefully yanked her through the wall. Her eyes were wide when she realized how bad that could've been, but quickly realized that she was safe and out of harm's way. For now at least.

"If you tell _anyone _that I just saved your pathetic life," a deep voice growled, making her eyes snap open, "I will make you regret it."

The woman looked over her shoulder to an self-annoyed Freddy Krueger.

She was about to open her mouth to speak.

He raised his gloved hand, glaring at her. "Don't. Say. Anything. The last thing I need to hear is you asking me questions on why I did that." He turned around and began to walk away with her closely following. "First off: You were right. Someone was following you. Second: Don't get used to this saving thing. It's the last time that it will happen. Third: You're still a backstabbing brat."

The woman narrowed her eyes as if bored. "Thanks, I guess."

He then stopped dead in his tracks and slowly turned his head over his shoulder and glared at her. "Don't even say that word." Then began to carry on walking.

She groaned in annoyance as she continued to follow. "Fine, but you didn't have to save me. I could've taken care of my-"

"This was only one time," he snapped, not looking at her.

"But why did you even do it?"

Her father pretended to think about it. "Maybe I was just feeling crazy and thought, 'Hm. Maybe I should save her from being murdered or just let her get stabbed'." He then made his hands like a scale and rise a hand after every 'or'. "Save daughter or let daughter get killed. Save backstabbing brat," his voice began to raise in irritation, "_or_ let backstabbing brat killed. Save traitorous little liar _or_-"

"Okay! I get it!" she shouted, making him stop and roll his eyes with annoyance. "Thank you for saving my life," she snapped, just wanting to irritate him and thank him, but not feeling very grateful at the moment. He still obviously held a grudge that she told the cops on him about the murders when she was younger.

They walked in silence.

After a a few second, Katherine then looked meekly at him. "He's in the dream world."

"I know," Freddy replied darkly. "That's how I save you. He managed to get into the dream world."

"He wants revenge. I guess you killed his son and-"

"Now he wants to kill the murderer's daughter," he finished.

The young woman nodded as she looked back ahead of her as they were not walking out of the boiler room to the main plant. If he was anything like her father, he would stop at nothing to get what he wants and by the looks of it, the man lost his mind a long time ago. There was no breaking him out of it. She then looked at him with wonder. "Why are you still even here? I mean, I destroyed you. I blew you up with a pipe bomb."

"Yes, and you did a marvelous job," he stated, beginning to walk a faster.

She stayed by his side. "I blew you up with a pipe bomb. You were nothing, but tiny bits of meat," she added, not wanting this conversation to go in circles. There had to be a sensible explanation.

He suddenly stopped walking and turned to face her. "The afterlife is crazy thing. Not only that, after what you did, I've began to fade from the kids' minds," he slowly began to approach her, making her step back, "so in other words, I can't attack them anymore." He then growled as there was a strange glint in his eye. "If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be stuck in this place. _First _you lied to me and tell the cops about your bitch of a mother. _Then _you tried to destroy me and erased me from the minds of people."

"Freddy?" She tried to snap him out of it as her back was now touching a wall.

Dark anger grew on his face as the fingers in his glove slowly began to grasp as if they were getting ready to attack. "I should've killed you when I had the chance."

"And that would've been when?" She challenged, fighting down the fear as she locked eyes with him. "After you killed my mother or before I killed you?"

He then looked taken aback that she asked that. His eyes were frozen, as if trying to think of something quick to say.

Then the sound of three slow footsteps was heard, making them both raise their head to the level above them.

"You heard that too?" Katherine whispered, trying to find anyone through the grated flooring, but could see no one.

"Someone's here," Freddy muttered, then began to walk to the nearest staircase to the level.

She watched him walk away and felt him smiling darkly.

"You stay here and if anything happens… Scream." He then disappeared as his chuckled faded.

The young woman crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes, not amused at his choice of words. "Funny. Very funny."

Quickly an eerie silence came over her, causing her to drop her arms to the side and looked around the area as no one was heard, but the sounds of steam and metal moaning in the plant.

"Freddy?" She called.

Silence.

"Krueger?" She called, a little louder.

Nothing.

Katherine took a deep breath, but felt like she was being watched.


	5. Chapter 4

He knew that the bastard was searching for him. He knew that Krueger was looking for the trespasser. Oh, he knew. That wasn't the issue though. No, not at all. All he had to do was avoid Krueger and kill the girl. He has been practicing on getting into the dream world and make his own for two years. This was the day. The thought of getting revenge for his fallen son made his blood boil as his hand began to twitch, ready to pull his knife out. So eager to end her like Krueger killed his son. To stop the beating heart of the daughter of that fucker would be an honor. He only hoped that it would destroy Krueger. He wanted to see that bastard suffer as he held his daughter dying in his arms.

It was a shame.

Katherine was such a pretty woman.

Oh, well.

Her fate.

The man chuckled softly to himself as he just watched the young woman glance around as if sensing a bad energy around her. He would catch her from behind, then have the knife whisper into her mortal being.

* * *

The metal around the young woman was groaning as steam was being released somewhere. It felt like two minutes had past since Freddy had disappeared, in search for the being that they heard walking. Feeling uneasy, Katherine hugged herself and began to back away, farther from the stairs. Then she bumped into something, making her blood tun cold and face turn pale. She slowly turned around and gasped in horror to find the man dressed in black grinning at her like a madman. She was about to run, but he wrapped his arm around her neck, pulling her towards him.

"Now," he whispered in her ear as he brought the kitchen knife in front of her face. "Just relax." His voice was eerily soothing. "The pain won't last long. My son's screams only last for a minute. Your fate won't be any different." He slowly raised the knife over her chest. "Just take calming breaths, Miss. Krueger."

Her eyes were large as two moons when she saw the silver blade reflect the light. With all her might, Katherine began to struggle from his grip, trying to break free, but he began to choke her. "Get off me, you bastard!" She screeched, still fighting him. He tighten his arm around her neck. "Freddy!" She chocked, knowing that Krueger was the only one that was around, or at least she hoped. A thought ran through her mind as the world around her began to slow. Why would he save her? He hated her. She looked at the knife's blade above her with wide, terror-filled brown eyes. Everything flashed before her eyes. From the memory of the death of her mother, to turning in her father, the orphanage, his death, the kids at the rehab, destroying him; everything up until now. She made herself forget when she was younger, forcing herself to forget the bad and right now, that was all that she could think of.

Was all the bad stuff.

Then there was a slow, high-pitched screeching that made them both cringe. The madman lowered the knife and loosened his grip as they were both hoping that the horrid sound was going to end soon. When it finally did, they both turned around to find Freddy Krueger, standing next to a metal wall, admiring his claws with approval. "I knew that that would get your attention," he said as he slowly turned to them with a small smile. "Now then," he raised his gloved hand in a scheming manner. "You're the bitch that is after my daughter. Wow," he chuckled as he took a step back with a slightly arched eyebrow. "You are something."

"And she's dead!" The madman shouted with burning hate. "You took my son, so I'm going to take her." He placed the knife to her throat.

Freddy smiled as he loosely crossed his arms in false admiration. "Aw. That's cute. But now what makes you think that I give a damn about that bitch? She's done nothing good in my life and just decided to- oh, what was it again?" He crossed his arms and looked down, pretending to think as his daughter rolled her eyes. "Oh, that's right!" He raised his head, glaring at the woman. "She decided to tell the cops about everything and nearly destroyed me!"

"Will you let go of that?" She shouted at him, forgetting the position that she was in.

"You could've been something great!" He yelled, anger beginning to rise.

"I'm not like you!"

"It's in your blood," he growled. "You're a Krueger. There is no getting rid of it."

"What I would give to be someone else's kid," she snarled with her heart beginning to ache. She remembered being a little kid, playing with her dad with no care, but after he killed her mother, she feared him. Then he turned out to be the Springwood Slasher, a child killer. What did her mother see in him, she'll never know. She guessed that he was kind to her, but she faintly remembered them arguing a lot.

"Well, then," the man holding Katherine hostage began lightly, bringing her back to reality. "I guess there's no reason in keeping her alive." He slowly raised the knife as he roughly pulled her head back, revealing her throat.

Katherine knew that her father wouldn't do anything, but stand by and watch with boredom. She didn't want to die, but right now, there was nothing much that she could do, but not show fear. Her eyes meant the knife's blade and took a deep breath, refusing to look away.

"Well, I'm out," Freddy casually announced, turning their slight attention to him just as he disappeared.

"Asshole," she whispered so quietly that even herself hardly heard.

Just as the knife was brought down, the madman was torn away from her. His dreams of rage made her turn to face the raging lunatic who was fighting to get out of her father's grasp as he was swinging the knife at her with eyes blazing with madness.

Katherine was slowly backing up in fear with wide eyes, never before seeing anyone act like a wild animal. He was snaring and growling, slashing his knife at the air, hoping to get her as his eyes no longer looked human.

Freddy was about to slash him with his claw, but the man disappeared.

They both slowly stood up, staring at the spot where the man once was as the killer was staring at his hands, baffled that he was actually gone and out of his grasp. His eyes then narrowed. "So you can just… Interesting."

"Is he gone?" She asked, surprised that she found her voice, slowly calming down.

"I don't know," her father slowly replied, looking around their area, searching for any signs of movement. "I don't like this. Not at all."

"Did he just really disappear?" She quietly asked, questioning her sanity.

"Yep."

She looked at her father with a worry-filled gaze. "But… Aren't you the only one who… What does that mean?"

Freddy continue to scan the levels above him, as if waiting for something as he answered lowly, "It means he has some control over this world."

A thought then entered Katherine's head that made her blood run cold. "What if he kills me in my sleep?"

He turned his eyes towards her form the corner with his head still slightly looking up. "Then you better wake up damn fast. I don't know if he's dreaming himself or he managed to-" He then whipped his head towards her with a strange look in his eyes. "Get away from the wall."

She tilted her head to the side. "Huh?"

"Get. Away. Right now. Move!" With unpredictable speed, he dashed towards her, shoved her away just as a arm holding a knife shot out of the wall, penetrating the air of where she was once standing. The dream demon grabbed the arm and pulled the madman out of the wall, but right when the man's feet were on the ground, the deranged man slugged Freddy dead in the face. The killer staggered back, rubbing his jaw with a smirk. "Now you pissed me off." He lunged at the man with his claws drawn and began to slash at him.

The lunatic swiftly dodged each blow with a maddened grin. He foresaw a swing of the arm, and slid on his knees, going under the glove, then sprang up from behind and right when Freddy was about to give him a backhand, the man wrapped an arm around his neck and stabbed him in the back. The dream demon's eyes grew wide with fear as he body began to weaken. The madman grinned with a crazy glint in his eye as he buried the knife deeper.

Katherine knew that her father was pretending to be dying just for his own personal amusement. This lunatic clearly didn't understand who he was dealing with.

Freddy began to laugh, then snarled, "I'm not easy to kill!" He elbowed him in the ribs, causing the naive man to release his grip just as a kick was delivered to the head. "Too bad you have a heartbeat!"

Katherine winced at the shot, knowing that was going to hurt for a while.

Krueger reached to his back, found the lodged knife, pulled it out, and then looked at the bloody blade with disgust and tossed it aside. "Kitchen knives always bored me."

The dazed man shook his head, noticed his weapon laying on the ground a few feet away and quickly scrambled to it, but was staggered as if he was on a boat.

"Aw," Freddy said sarcasicaily as he approached the dazed man. "Need to lay down?" He kicked him in the back, standing him to the cold floor on his stomach, forcing him to crawl to the knife. "You are the strangest person I've ever encountered. You just don't know when to give up." Just as he was about to step on him, the lunatic grabbed the knife and disappeared. Freddy's shoulders sagged as his groaned with annoyance. "Again? Really? Again with the disappearing?"

Katherine began to look around, knowing that he was going to pop out of somewhere, but instead, four duplicates of the strange man appeared in front of her, all having the same crazy grin on their faces. She was staring at them with horror as they all turned their heads to her simultaneously. She backed against the wall and began to search with her hand for something to use as a weapon, and stumbled upon a connected thin pipe. The young woman turned to the pipe, grabbed it with both hands, and with all her might, she tried to pull the thin pipe off, placing her bare foot against the wall, she eventually pulled the thin pipe out, causing steam to be released. She whipped around to face the four men, holding the pipe like it was a baseball bat.

They all came at her with knives and she began to swing at them, but a couple of them smoothly dodged her blows as she was trying to get them away from her. As she was swinging and dodging, she noticed Freddy standing on the side with his arms crossed, looking approvingly at her. She groaned in annoyance as she turned her attention back on the four surrounding lunatics. She slammed the pipe in one of their heads, knocking him to his knee. "Is this amusing to you or something?" The woman shouted at him as she was jumping back from a couple of knifes, but got cut in the arm, making her hiss in pain.

"Is there a problem with that?"

"Just getting surrounded by four of the same lunatic." She kicked one in the sensitive spot, sending him down instantly.

"Ouch! Harsh!" Freddy hollered, sounding a little uneasy.

She then finished the lunatic by slamming the pipe again his head, knocking him out cold with blood coming from the wound.

"Yep. You're my kid."

"Then enjoy it while it lasts, _father_!" She hissed, getting into the fight as she kept her distance from the last two.

"One's not down!" He warned just as she was grabbed from behind by a third that was actually not out. "And you're caught," he said to himself, just watching her beat the third off from behind.

This was quite entertaining.


	6. Chapter 5

Katherine was thrashing around, trying to get a doppelgänger of the derange man off her back as she was trying to kick him in the shin and beat him in the head with the metal pipe over her shoulder. When his grip finally loosened, she gave a final kick in the shin, spun, and whacked him square on the side of the face with the pipe, knocking him on his feet to his hands and knees. She brought the pipe down, ending him. "And stay down!" She yelled at the body.

"You've got two more," Freddy shouted causally at her.

She rolled her brown eyes. "Thanks, Fred," she grumbled with sarcasm as she turned her attention to the two remaining doppelgängers who were like wild animals as they lunged at her. She tried to beat them off, but they were too quick. Quicker than before. "I can't hold them off for long!" The woman shouted, darting around, trying to avoid them, but got cut by their knives a couple of times, making her hiss in pain.

"Are you asking _me _for help?" He questioned, placing his glove to his chest in dramatic disbelief.

"I can't handle-" She ducked a swinging knife, but was backhanded and the second one tore the pipe from her hand and smacked it in her side, making her yelp in pain and stumbled, trying not to fall from the blow.

The pipe was tossed aside with a clatter as the first jumped in front of her, blocking her escape and began to slash at her.

She tried to dodge the blade. "Which-One-Is- The real one?" She called as she was jumping and ducking away from the knife.

There was no answer.

She saw the second one coming to her, saw an opening, and punched him in the face, causing her to hurt her hand and shake it off, fighting the pain. "Freddy?"

"The other one!" He finally answered.

Katherine found her pipe laying on the ground and dashed toward it with limp from her rib with the two lunatics on her tail. She snatched off the floor, and spun, smacking one the arm.

"Not that one! The other one! You punched that one."

She quickly turned her attention to the first one, trying to hit him, but he grabbed the pipe in midair and grinned at her. "Surprise." That's when she noticed the blood on his messy brown hair from where her father nailed him.

"Watch out for the knife!" Freddy shouted from the sidelines as if he was a coach for a sport game.

The woman glanced at the man's other hand and spotted the knife that was aimed for her stomach, forcing her to let go of her only weapon and leapt out of the way just in time, but winced in the pain in her rib. She looked up at him with wide eyes as the pipe was looming over her head.

"You're dead, Krueger," he growled with his blue eyes flashing with a fire of madness, then they shot open with terror as his body froze.

"And you're to be put, rabid dog," a dark voice said coldly.

The pipe dropped as the second doppelgänger began to almost evaporate.

Blood began to drip down the corner of the madman's mouth as his eyes began to glaze. "Eric," he chocked as he was struggling for a steady breath. His dropped his arm along with the knife in his other hand as he stared at Katherine with glassy eyes and whispered, "Bitch," then breathed his last.

Freddy tore his claws from the man's back, allowing him to fall on his face right in front of the woman. "Well," he began with what sounded like approval, looking down at the body, "that was fun."

Katherine looked at her father. "Fun? I nearly got killed."

"And you did wonderfully," he said with a small smile, giving her a slight bow. "You are really my daughter."

She crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes, tired of him reminding her. "I'm not like you, you sick, deranged, homicidally-insane maniac."

He waved his bloody, gloved hand, flattered. "No need for the complements."

"Why did you even save me? A year ago you wanted to kill me." She looked at him, hoping to finally get a straight answer from him.

The killer looked her in the eyes with seriousness. "My blood runs through your veins and nobody is allowed to kill you… but me."

She couldn't help, but laugh a little. Those were words that a father would never say to their kid. "Thanks, I guess," she chuckled. Her smile slowly began to fade. "So now you're going to try to kill me?"

He began to causally walk away. "No."

"That's it?" She asked, disbelieving his words. There was always a catch with him.

"Well," he said slowly as he stopped in his tracks. "You could pick the pipe up that you tore off my wall."

Katherine did what she was told with an arched eyebrow, knowing that was an odd request. "Ok. Sorry?" She asked, not sure what to say. This was certainly not what she was expecting from him.

"Apologies don't work on me, Kat." There was a sense of coldness in his voice.

The young woman gripped the pipe, staring intently at the man standing in front of her, ready for anything as he began to tap his bloody index claw on his trousers.

Seconds ticked by as she was studying him, waiting for him to make a move or at least say something.

Suddenly, he whipped around and dashed to her with his claw raised as his loomed over her just as she raised the pipe in defense, looking away with her eyes squeezed tight.

Katherine shot up in bed with wide eyes, then sighed with relief to find herself in her bedroom. She felt pain in her rib and found three cuts on her arms from the knives, but another than that, she was alright. Something then caught her attention as she felt something in her right hand. She removed her hand from under the covers and pulled out the old metal pipe, making her chuckle as she lightly shook her head. "Thanks for the memento, Dad." 

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed and thank you for reading, favoriting, and all that stuff. **


End file.
